Insanity
by Elizabeth Mack
Summary: Chat Noir was the superhero to all, until Ladybug disappeares and takes his sanity with her. Through all this he has his Sweet Marinette, though she is truly a prisoner to his qualms. Can she break through and fix him? (Summary sucks)(MariChat/Adrienette)(T/M)
1. Chapter 1

Waking up with a dagger to your throat isn't as terrifying as you would think. I felt my drowsiness slip away quickly though, realizing the compromising position I was in. I attempted to move my arms to attack my captor with no avail to loosen the thick rope wrapped around my wrists and ankles, attaching me to an equally thick metal chair. I want to scream, yell out threats, spit at him or even attempt to headbutt him. But I stayed still and maintained a straight face, shooting daggers into his eerily green eyes.

"Chat Noir. We meet again." I say, nothing but confidence strides in my voice, I allow it to waiver even a bit, and he would get what he wants.

"Yes. Yes we do Mademoiselle, I've missed you. Your blood curdling screams as I tortured you, I miss those." His eyes glinted as he gave me a sickening, beast-like grin. I pressed the dagger with a little more strength into my throat, making me tense up in surprise.

"We made a deal. I held up my end, now you do the same." I replied in a cold, biting tone. Earning a cock of an eye brow from Chat.

"Oh princess, have you not yet learned that I don't follow rules?" He laughed, that motherfucker laughed. It was almost as twisted as his mind. "I missed you, didn't you mess me? I think I'm just going to keep you this time." His smile grew wider, reminding me of the Cheshire Cat.

"Nobody could ever miss a monster like you, let me go. Now." I snipped, his sadistic grin disappeared and was replaced with his infinite anger.

"I'm a monster?" He yelled ferociously, he pressed his dagger in so hard I couldn't breath, with his free hand he raised his ha d and slapped me. Hard. It shocked me, but he did it again, and again. He loosened the pressure on my neck just enough fir me to speak.

"Am I still a monster Marinette?" He asked in a calm tone, as if what just happened didn't. I looked up into his eyes and spit into his face.

"You will always be nothing but monstrous scum." I spoke in the same calm tone he did, holding back tears as they threaten to fall. "Always." I repeated in a whisper.

"Oh princess, you'll learn to love me." He sighed in discontent, like a mother after scolding her child. He threw the dagger into the wall at frightening speed, then used both of his hands to beat me till I couldn't feel it anymore. Punch after horrible punch, he continued till I finally screamed for his forgiveness. He stopped, and kissed my forehead gently.

"Am I still a monster Marinette?" He asked, once again calm. I looked up into those damn green eyes, my confidence and cool tone gone.

"No Chaton, you're not a monster." Agony dripped through my broken voice, though we both knew this was only the beginning.

"Oh princess, I knew you were still in there." He said, glee evident in his voice. He placed another kiss on my bloodied forehead, then rubbed my cheek softly against my cheek. I winced at how it stung, but knew I couldn't tell him to stop. "Let's go to your bedroom, it's time for you to rest my sweet one." He untied the rope and tossed it to the side, he picked me up and carried my immobile self to the room I knew so well. He layed me down on the same fluffy duvet as he had a thousand times before, kissed my forehead just one last time. Then left, locking the three locks behind him. A process I knew to well.

 **I don't know..does this actually suck and I should just stop while I'm ahead. Take a few seconds and Reveiw a honest opinion. I'll continue if anyone actually likes it. Hugs and kisses, kenzi.**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in my old room, noticing how nothing had changed. Same exquisite, pink, princess-like bed. The same dark wood floors, even the same white dresser that was always stocked with clothes. I took off the ones I wore, stiff and dirty with blood, my blood. I changed into a light fleece sweater and dark skinny jeans, slipping on my usual boxy boots. I looked into the long white framed mirror as I took in my appearance, my face was surprisingly clean, Chat must of wiped away some of the damage he had caused, my hair looked clean for the most part but wild and unbrushed. Chat...my dear old partner. I remember when he was still my kitten.

" _Just imagine it! The Eiffel Tower, lights pouring out. Candles surrounding it, rose petals floating from the sky as I propose to you. Truly a sight to behold bugaboo. Don't you think?" Chat said giddily, I could see the spark in his already bright eyes. He adorned a smile so large I couldn't help but giggle._

" _But what if I already had a boyfriend in my civilian life," I said jokingly, I gasp dramatically "What if I already have kids Mon Cherie?" His smile turned into a calculating look and he eyed me warily in a mocking way._

" _Do you have kids? Or a boyfriend?" He asked in a jokingly suspicious tone._

" _No I do not, but what if I did. Then you couldn't do your dream proposal." I replied with a sweet smile._

" _Oh my Lady, don't you know I'll keep all suitors away? You only deserve the best, and I will give you the world. I mean, you are my world." He whispered, eyes boring into mine, face just a few inches away from mine. Pulling me into him, I blinked a few times and pulled away, gaining back a clear mind._

" _I'll keep that in mind." I whispered back. I kissed him on the cheek and swung away into the inky night._

I pushed the memory to the back of my mind, it's what I clung to when it came to Chat, parts of me hate him passionately, but deep down in my heart I still loved him. But it was my fault he acts the way he does now, I accept my punishment. Ladybug was dead, and she would not be returning. When Ladybug disappeared, Chat Noir became the murderer of sixteen criminals. All of them would rob the weak, rape young women, and Chat murdered them. He killed them all in her name, he thought he was helping. When he made his final kill, it was the worst of them all. Hawkmoth, the supposedly murderer of his Lady, blood soaked every surface in the large hidden room of the Agreste Mansion. The butterfly miraculous was gone after police initially found the body, thanks to Adrien. Chat came over that night, told me he was leaving the city of Paris, and me, his best friend was coming with him. I begged and pleaded for him not to take me the first time, but it fell on deaf ears as he carried me away forcefully. We arrived to a Castle styled mansion, where we lived together. It became almost serene, for being my painful prison. After a year, when we celebrated my eighteenth birthday and I asked for the ultimate present.

" _Chat… there's something I would like for my birthday." I asked in a shaky voice, he was focusing on cutting a carrot for my birthday dinner._

" _What would that be princess?" He asked in a light tone._

" _I..I wanna be set free." I faked the confidence I had been practicing for this moment for months now and watched as the knife stopped mid-cut._

" _No." His voice was cold and harsh, I felt the tears build up as I watched my freedom slowly disappear once again. I couldn't lose again, never again._

" _Chat please, I've been here a year, how long am I expected to stay?" My voice showed the impatience I've been hiding for so long, he looked at me and I froze, except the slight quiver of my lip. He raised his right and and I squeezed my eyes shut, preparing myself for it. When his hand met my cheek, it was a gentle hand and I opened my eyes in surprise,his own were soft._

" _I'll let you go for three months. But. You will not speak of your time here, and if you don't come back willingly, you will regret it thoroughly." He put emphasis on the last word, he let go of my cheek and continued cutting the forgotten carrot as I sat in shock processing that I'll see my parents, my friends, Adrien…_

I heard the sounds of locks unclicking and turned around, Chat's face peeked through, holding a small wrapped present.

"I got you something princess." He gave me a smile as he walked over and slipped it into my hand. The light blue wrapping paper looked so perfectly done, I almost didn't want to open it. But I fingered at the corner of it and slowly tore at it till a small cardboard box showed through. "Come on, open it. You'll like it." Chat prompted as I eyed it warely. When I did, it revealed a beautiful tiara. I picked up out of the box and watched as each diamond glimmered beautifully in the morning sun pouring out my window. He took it out of my hands and placed it on my head.

"Chat, this is so beautiful." He looked me in the eyes, and pressed his lips together.

"I realized every princess needs a crown." He smiled ruefully and looked down, looking up at me through is eyelashes, "I missed you Marinette." I looked at myself in the mirror examining it.

 _Be good Marinette, you won't set him off. Be good and there's no more bruises._

 **One more chapter 3, my plan is that they'll get get long as the story continues. Tell me honest opinions guys, it helps me as writer to hear what people think. Hugs and kisses, kenzi**


	3. Chapter 3

He took my hand and led me downstairs to the large dining room where he had breakfast decadently set out. Two large plates in front of the two chairs across from each other held small stacks of pancakes covered in fruit and whipped topping, a smaller plate right next to it held sausage and cheeses. ' _Camembert was always his kwami's favorite'_ I thought to myself. We sat across from each other and ate in the usual silence we both were acquainted to in each other's presence. The only noise made was the forks scraping on plates. As we finished I took our plates into the smaller kitchen attached, as I washed them I heard Chat speaking to himself.

"Oh bugaboo, where'd you go? You left me here, all alone in here with Marinette. She left too for awhile and I missed her too, her hair smells like yours. Like Strawberries and Vanilla and girl, oh I miss you. I miss you. You. You, you, you. But you left me. Left me. Left me." He repeated himself, his tone growing louder and his fists began to pound into the table. I jumped with every drop of his fist, I stayed in the kitchen to avoid what I knew would happen if he saw me.

"Marineeettee, come heerree. We need to talk about something _princess_." His voice was in a sick tone, faltering in and out. Hatred seeped through his words when he said my nickname, I was terrified.

"I'm here Chat." I replied in a soft tone, I heard his heavy footfalls and stayed facing the sink as I heard the kitchen's door open. I listened carefully as he stepped up right behind me.

"Why did you have to leave me like her? You knew I needed you." He whispered in a predator-like voice. I stiffened as I felt his finger drag up my shoulder. "You knew. But you were selfish." He said a bit louder, shoving me a bit. I whipped around and came with three inches of his blood-crazed face.

"I didn't leave forever like her! I'm still here in your prison. I'm still trapped _Chaton._ You don't love me, you only keep me around so you aren't lonely. You're the selfish one Chat!" I yelled, fury overwhelmed me. His eyes flared and he smacked me across the face, stunning me a bit.

"I keep you because I love you." He sounded desperate now, he wrapped me in his arms in a tight embrace. He buried his face into my hair and kept repeating, "I love you, I love you, I love you." Till he came out of his manic episode. He kissed me on the forehead and walked out of the kitchen towards his room, the only room I'm not aloud in. I was even aloud outside, as long as I didn't try to escape into the miles of woodland surrounding us. I heard a sudden crashing from above me, something large had fallen followed by something glass hit the wall. Then horrendous pounding, it brought me to tears to see how my mistakes turned out. But what was done was done, and his bugaboo would never return.

" _Master Fu, I cannot accept these responsibilities anymore. They are too overwhelming and I made a mistake I cannot reverse." I thought back to the sidewalk where everyone saw it._

" _You can't reverse this, and I can't take these earrings unless you're dead or Hawkmoth's Miraculous is returned to me. We both know that." He replied, drinking a strong smelling tea while we sat cross-legged in his store._

" _Well then I'll have to die." I felt empty as I stalked out. I hadn't transformed myself yet, but to accomplish this, I felt that I needed to be in suit. Tikki whizzed out of my bag with a look of desperation written all over her small, red face._

" _Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I refuse to let you die because of a mistake! Please consider your other options here, you can still be Ladybug! Still Paris's hero!" She begged but I just looked into her large eyes, looking through them, I was glass eyed and dead inside._

" _Tikki, spots on." I felt the transformation come over me, my last transformation. I swung from rooftop to rooftop, speeding towards the Seine, faster till my vision blurred, I saw black whizzing from the corner of my vision. The black blur stop right in front of me and I crashed right into him. I look up into Chat's face, his usual grin adorning it._

" _What's up bugaboo?" He said so casually, I felt guilty for doing this to him, he doesn't deserve it. But it's what's best._

" _I have to go, I can't talk right now." I said in a nervous voice, hoping he wouldn't ask what about._

" _Are you okay?" He asked, concern obvious._

" _I'm..fine." I tried my best to simound fine, I even gave him a small smile. He deserves that much._

" _Okay bugaboo, talk to you later!" He waved off and continued to wherever he was headed._

" _Bye Chaton." I replied in a quiet voice, cracking at his name. I continued towards the Seine, I looked into the dark waters, and jumped._

" _LADYBUG NO!" I heard Chat scream, but I continued, I plunged in and tensed up from the frigid water and impact. I released the oxygen from my lungs and sunk deeper, it got colder, got darker. I took of the earrings with the little energy I had left and dropped them. With that, I faded into a foggy darkness. But I woke up in my bed, the earrings still missing from my ears. I threw up water for a week, and listened to the News of Ladybug drowning herself. It was caught on a public security camera, my jump, Chat's scream, he fell on his knees and cried as little bubbles of air floated to the surface of the water. He deserved so much better._

He disappeared for weeks, suspicious murders happened. Then that night, the night he found and killed Hawkmoth, he came and got me. Now we're here, here listening to him destroy things. I still loved him, I tried fixing him. But it resulted in me knocked out for a solid day, the back of my mind whispered ' _You have to keep trying, maybe we can get him back.'_ But how do you fix something so shattered and destroyed? I asked myself that as I walked up to his bedroom door, trying to fake the confidence as it left me so quickly. We needed to talk, so we're going to talk. I knocked lightly on the door and heard the crashing stop suddenely, the door swung open so fast I jumped back.

"Not right now Marinette, I'm busy." His voice sounded held no emotion just the despair he wears so beautifully.

"We need to talk about this. You've been moping around for over a year now, you need to move on. She's gone and that was her own choice, it's time we accept it Chat. If not for your sake then for mine." I pulled him into a tight hug, but he shoved me away just as quickly.

"She left me for no reason Marinette, she accidentally killed a Akuma. She wouldn't accept that it was an accident, she left me because of an accident. She knew I loved her, she knew I'd feel this way. She knew but she still killed herself and left me alone." He sounded so broken, but he hasn't gotten violent yet.

"She loved you too, but I don't think she could live with a mistake like that. I know I couldn't, but kitty you have me. And I'm staying." I tried to sound sweet, sound happy.

"Promise?" He asked like a small child would.

"Promise Chaton." I replied, slower this time, I pulled him into a hug. This time he accepted, we embraced and he rested on my shoulder mumbling a thank you.

 **Chapter 3, short but I got where I wanted in the end. Thoughts on this chapter? Ask questions and share ideas, I'll be answering all Reveiws before Chapter 4. Hugs and Kisses, kenzi 3**


End file.
